A Fishy situation
by Yakkai-The-Inu
Summary: Kakashi takes cell 7 out into a forest for fun.But a few hectic things ensue,and naruto now has a fear of fish.


This is a short story I had done such a while back,and my computer had crashed,and i lost it.LUCKILY I had posted this story on Gaia online,and I JUST found the post today.Thank teh lord.I wrote this at,like..3 AM,whne I should Have been in Bed.I,Personally like this story.Please read and review!

Kakashi Sat on a Rock ,on a cool,but sunny day.It was a beautiful spot,in the middle of a lovely forest,where,after Cell 7 had completed a mission ,he decided he would take them there for a treat.Naruto was in the water,with his pants rolled up.He was apparently enjoying himself,as he was grinning like an idiot,throwing shuriken at the fish.

"Naruto,That's a good waste of Shuriken!those aren't cheap,and I'm not lending you money.They can also be just a teensy bit dangerous."Kakashi poked his face out from behind his book,and measured out "teensy"with his fingers.

"Maa!"Naruto picked fun at Kakashi.Kakashi looked at him,giving him a deathglare."Don't mock me Naruto."Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sakura was busy watching Sasuke,whom was sitting cross legged,upside down on the branch of a tree,carving something with a kunai.

Naruto had waded further out into the water,not really caring about his pants anymore.He was about up to his neck,and was amazed at all the things he found at the riverbed,and was constantly tossing out shuriken,and kunai,and even some other things,such as old fishing poles,some coins"I can buy Ramen!",and other unrecognizable junk.Sasuke had returned to a normal position,standing on top of the branch he was before,hanging from.

"Afraid all that blood is gonna go to that big head 'o yours,jerk?"Naruto taunted him.

"Guys..."Sakura pleaded from her spot by a bush.

"Hey.Dead-Last,I thought only little girls played with fishies!"

"Sasuke,you Jerk,I'll--AHG!"Naruto was basically unable to finish his sentence because he had been dragged under the water by a fish about the size of you or I.It had him by the pant leg,and it WASN'T letting go.

"Naruto!NARUTO!"Sakura jumped in the water,afraid that her seemingly common-sense-less teammate would get himself eaten by a fish.

"Oh my."Kakashi Decided to put his two cents in,and that was it."Worthless",Decided sasuke,as a reply to Kakashi's statement.The fish had a hold of Naruto's ankle now,and Sakura could see the blood as she was smimming towards him.She reached out,grabbed his hand,and yanked.This apparently didn't help any,as all Naruto let out was what would have been a cry of pain,but was instead,bubbles.Naruto was squirming about,trying to get away from the fish.He was running out of air.

Sakura attacked the fish with her Kunai,but the fish seemed oblivious to this.Naruto managed to get his head above water long enough to make a sign with his hands,and scream"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU".

Seven or eight copies poofed at the shore,and jumped into the water.They swam to the fish,and attacked it.Naruto,quickly running out of air and chakra,and Sakura,easily running out of patience.He decided he would try something else.The copies moved over to the fish's mouth,and pried it apart.Slowly but surely,Naruto came loose,and popped up to the surface for air.He greedily sucked it in,getting his fill.

But no,The fish wasn't quite done with Naruto yet.It lunged at his leg, Trying to regain the control it had over him only moments ago.Naruto quickly clambered out of the way,and hid by master Kakashi.Kakashi's eye twitched angrily for a momenty and then he gave a "lecture".

"Naruto,if you expect to become a Chuunin soon,you're not going to go very far if you're afraid of fish."

"Yeah,But Master!Did you see the size of that thing!It coulda' ate the Hokage's house!"He flailed his arms,trying to prove his point.

"Naruto,the fish was NOT that big--WHOLY CRAP!"Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the waist and Jumped into a tall tree.Apparently Kakashi had spotted the fish,and therefore,Naruto had proved his point.Sakura's left eye was twitching,and a vein was popping out of her forehead.Sasuke just glared at them,his eyes half open,and his nose twitching.

"eh...well,I think this 'vacation' is over.Lets return to the village"Said Kakashi,a large drop of sweat running down his face.


End file.
